Metamorphosis
by QuirkyMadness
Summary: What happens if Rikuo had an incident that causes his human side and his yokai side to morph together? A powerful leader? New Western alliances? And what about that mating issue? Find out inside! Warning: Will contain slash!
1. Metamorphosis

Hello and thanks for clicking at this story!

The plot is basically a "what if" question I thought while in class. What if Rikuo had an accident that merges his human side with his yokai one? Some guys are writing Rikuo and Rikun as either two separate brothers or spiritual mental people connecting to each other. I read those stories and liked them, but they are sometimes confusing. So I decided to write a story plot with them merged together as one person. Also, in this story line yokais come to be adults at 16 instead of 14. I don't know why the guys have to be so young and plus being a full-fledged teenager in the story means Rikuo can be as sarcastic as I am.

**WARNING: **This is a SLASH fiction, which means boyxboy. So, basically press the back button if this type of story offends you. And please don't flame me, because this site is called FAN fiction, which means I can write anything that comes to mind thank you.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to Nurarihyon no Mago AT ALL!**

**Metamorphosis: Chapter 1**

_A shift in the wind… _An elderly man sat in the outer porch of the infamous Nura mansion, sipping tea as the cherry blossoms flowed in an eternally melodic dance. This man was the supreme commander of the Nura clan who spread fear with his hyakki yako in his glory days. Now, he sits with a contemplated look as he reflected his past and future. His clan was not glorious as it once was, discontentment whispered in between the leaders of the various clans associated with Nura. His son was murdered, leaving only his grandson to be the third commander to lead the clan to power. Sure, Rikuo had his moments with defeating various threats to the clan, even finding his father's killer. But it wasn't enough. Rikuo accomplished those feats when he was barely a teenager, around 12 he assumed. However, it has been peaceful these past years and yokais being yokais need some action after a while. Rikuo as the future commander needs to start his own hyakki yako and lead the Nura clan to be feared once again. He is going to be sixteen tomorrow… Nurarihyon mused about these various thoughts as he stared at the cherry tree that bloomed evermore.

_Shit, I overslept AGAIN! _Rikuo thought as he sped through the large mansion to the outside gates. His usual guards, Tsunara and Atobo, followed quickly behind. It has been a few years and puberty finally hit the chibi Rikuo. His 5 foot 4 inches morphed into a nice 6 foot 2 inches stretching his long legs as he ran to school. His chocolate brown shoulder-length hair swayed side to side in a messy disarray for he forgot to tie his hair back in his morning rush.

"Rikuo-san, wait for us!" cried the two behind them.

"Run faster!" he replied back in a melodic tenor voice.

Yes, puberty sure did wonders to Rikuo for he was a major head turner at his high school. Rikuo wondered why he still did go to school for he no reason to because his human friends had either moved or went to follow different cliques in school. He decided to just go this last day for the heck of it, since he was considered an adult (in yokai years) tomorrow. That is why he was running to the school to give out an excuse of his leaving and return home, simple as that. But things never go to plan with Rikuo these days. He often slacked off now with anything human related and stayed at home, running the clan, fixing up incidents, etc.

"Yes, we're here!" Rikuo shouted.

"We'll wait for you here, Rikuo-san." Atobo stated.

Rikuo did a quick hi, said an unfortunate excuse, and a bye as he landed in the school's office. It lasted 2 minutes flat. Rikuo left and walked back with Atobo and Tsunara to home. Halfway there, Rikuo stopped. Immediately, Tsunara and Atobo came to their battle stances, glancing in every direction. Rikuo felt a disturbance. He quickly searched for it with his eyes squeezed tight, mentally seeking the problem. He blinked. Rikuo shockingly felt it was coming within him.

He screamed.

Well, that is my first chapter. I hope some of you guys enjoyed it. I know I left it at a clincher, but I'm honestly doing this story by pure imagination. No outlining at all. If you guys liked it, I'll update it as much as I can with the chapters around 600-1000 words. If not, I'll probably just drop the story.

**Please review! **

**Studies show that reviews bring faster updates!**


	2. Impetus

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in relation to Nurarihyon no Mago.

**Rating:** This chapter is somewhat m-rated.

**Slash Alert:** This story will contain slash as in boyxboy. Don't like, don't read. Please get acquainted with the back button if you no likie. If slash is your cup of tea, well kick your feet up and enjoy the show. Popcorn is always a welcome. =)

It's been about a week (give or take) since I have updated. And in those few days, I got really encouraging reviews from some of you guys. (THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!) I really needed that boost to write. I'm quite surprise the story was viewed about a hundred times too. But I'm not here to talk about statistics; I want to explain the background, so you guys won't get confused and ask questions later. This story is based on the anime mostly, not the manga. This story starts after the Tamazuki and Gitsune incident. After Rikuo defeats the Gitsune and takes his revenge for the death of his father, he and the Nura clan have a time of peace, which is where my story starts. No awakening of the Nue or the Hundred Tales clan. Well, at least not yet, because I'm still thinking about that. The defeat of the Gitsune, however removes a curse on the Nura clan, which will help my story very well. If you have no clue what I am talking about, you just have to find it yourself or wait until I talk about it. I don't feel like spoiling my own story. A final reminder is that the story will get M-rated soon. M-rated meaning as in sexual content, not in violence. (I think.) Anyways, I have elaborated enough. Onwards to the story!

**Chapter 2: Impetus**

Slowly coming out of unconsciousness, Rikuo groaned at his tensed muscles, feeling as if he had got ran over twice by a bus during rush hour.

_Crap, what the hell happened? _He mused as he carefully sat up. He was in his room on the futon. With the lighting in his surroundings, he noticed that it was night with the full moon winking at him in the partially opened sliding door, overlooking the eternally blooming sakura tree. While Rikuo looks around his familiar room, his eyes meet the wall mirror that was leaning against the wall and continued to stare at it. The familiar stranger following his stare in the mirror was wide-eyed and also followed his actions with his pale slender hand caressing his cheek. He looked different.

_This is unusual. I wonder if this change was supposed to happen… _Rikuo reminisced over the last time he was awake, and found that he only remembered him screaming and a bright light blinding him. His graceful hand again strokes his face in slight wonder. He continued to stare in the mirror, noticing many differences that were similar to him yet weren't. His eyes were a golden honey color with violet purple streaking in a complex pattern around his pupil. He blinked several times. No, the eye color was still the same. His complexion was pale and unblemished that any model would die for. Rikuo moved his hand to his silken mane of hair that trailed downward in a stream of gleaming topaz and slick silver to his upper thighs. He brushed his fingers through it. It was soft to the touch and the color looked real. Yes, Rikuo totally looked different, as if he had morphed his human side with his yokai one…

_If that is what happened, I wonder why it occurred to me now. It's not like this is another dimension where I change genders… Or is it?! _Rikuo quickly tore open his yukata, uncovering his lithe muscled chest. He was looking at his chest, groping himself to find any gender differences, when Zen walked into the room, carrying a tray of various medicinal items.

"What the hell are you doing Rikuo?! Zen yelled at him with a bewildered yet appreciative look, as he took in Rikuo's appearance. Rikuo blushed, unknowingly making him look more attractive with the rosy red contrasting nicely to his pale complexion. Zen gulped, feeling the arousal flowing heavily through his veins.

"Umm, I was checking if this was a scenario where I turn into a girl somehow," Rikuo said flustered, "And it is not, thank kami." Rikuo took a deep breath, regaining his cool and leaned back slightly, leaving his yukata open. "Well, now that the crisis is over, how long was I out, and do you know what happened to me, because I think I have an idea", said Rikuo, while mussing with his hair.

Zen sat down beside Rikuo and stared at him. _Damn, Rikuo-kun is hot! Wait, not "kun" anymore… _Zen thought as he glanced at Rikuo's considerable "package". _Wait a second, what am I thinking about?! He is my sworn brother! _Zen shook his head, clearing his lusty (though not completely) thoughts. "Rikuo, you were out for a whole day. It's midnight right now, so happy birthday." Zen continued, "The reasons of your change, however, aren't clear but somehow you are now a hanyo."

"What?!" Rikuo was shocked. He knew his human side and yokai side are one now, but now being a halfa and not a quarter yokai was disconcerting. He needed to see his ojii-san. He would know what happened to him. "Zen, can you bring ojii-san here? I need to talk to him," Rikuo said with his brow furrowed in concentration, "And Zen come closer for a second, my side has been bothering me."

Zen, now concerned, came closer. "What is wrong, is it a sharp painnn-mmmmph!" stated Zen, as he was pulled down for a searing kiss. Zen fell into Rikuo's lap, his ass right beneath Rikuo's arousal. A skillful tongue invaded Zen's mouth, fully dominating him in the process. A lick there, a nibble there, turned Zen into a moaning man in need. The kiss last a few minutes, ending with a trail of saliva connecting the two.

"You know Zen; you were very noticeable in your arousal for me. Let me return the gesture fully, hm?" Rikuo purred in a suggestive tone, making Zen the one to blush this time. Rikuo shifted around, purposely rubbing himself to Zen's ass. Zen blushed even harder. "I was attracted to you for a long time, Zen. Your lithe body, your gorgeous green eyes, it gets hard to not jump you." Rikuo stroked Zen's back, making him shiver in anticipation. "But I never had the courage to ask, since I was never this brazen before. It is unusual to suddenly be this forceful," Rikuo said, as one of his hands brush against a covered nipple, making Zen moan. "So what's your answer, Zen?"

Zen felt overwhelmed. He was tingling with need for Rikuo, who he never felt romantic with until now. He wanted Rikuo to fuck him senseless. It was that bad, but Zen was unsure if this was a real feeling or some type of condition Rikuo is suffering from. "Wait Rikuo, talk to the supreme commander first. This change might be harmful to you." Zen choked out, still affected by need.

"Yes Rikuo, let Zen freshen up and let's talk," Nurarihyon stated as he entered the room.

Woo! Chapter 2 is up! This chapter's name is called impetus. I wonder why? =) Thanks for the great reviews for chapter 1! And for those who favorite also!

**Reviewing brings happiness and cookies. So REVIEW!**


	3. Debauchary

**Metamorphosis Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relevance to Nurarihyon no Mago.**

**Lemon Warning: There will be slash naughtiness going on in this chapter. So if it offends, either push the dreaded back button or pretend to cover your eyes and scroll down until the yummy lemon is gone. **

Hi and welcome back to those reading my story! To let you guys know, I will try to update every month. Sometimes it is earlier than that, sometimes it is later. Can't really help when life calls, you know? Anyways, people reading should really review! I'm going through this story by purely clicking on Word document and start typing. That's why they are so short and it is also my reasons for people to review and suggest some things (like lemons) in the plot. I have a lot of ideas for it sure, but I need the strings to tie them together. I always had problems with the little details in a story. But I digress; I am done with the review rant, so here goes the story!

**Chapter 3: Debauchery**

Rikuo growled in a predatory way, holding Zen to his chest closely. Zen whimpered in need when he felt his arousal brushed against Rikuo's. The Supreme Commander, after noticing the situation, just tsked and used his fear to appear behind Rikuo and whacked him soundly on the head with his cane.

"OWW! WHAT THE HELL OJII-SAN?!" Rikuo grabbed at his head painfully, as he glared at his abuser with swirling gold and violet eyes. He completely forgot about Zen on his lap and the fucking like bunnies situation, as he focus on what made his grandfather to finally lose it. "Seriously, what the fuck did you do that for?"

Nurarihyon just sighed. "Rikuo, look at who is in your lap."

Rikuo looked to his lap and stared. Zen looked back at him, panting and moaning softly with his usual grass green eyes darkened to an emerald green. Rikuo gulped at the debauched being in his lap and slowly brought his hand to stroke Zen's spiky yet soft verdant hair. Zen closed his eyes and leaned to the touch. "Ah," Rikuo gulped again, "did I do this to Zen?"

"Yes, you did and you are going to fix him. But first, let me explain a few things," said Nurarihyon. Using his fear again, he appeared a foot in front of Rikuo and sat down. "Rikuo, your two sides have finally merged with your coming of age being the catalyst. This also happen to your father when he turned sixteen." Nurarihyon closed his eyes in remembrance of his deceased son and continued, "Rihan was a hanyou and hanyous have some particular quirks." He smirked. "Your father was known to be a playboy, but there was a reason to that."

Rikuo vaguely remembered his father, just his soothing disposition and graceful yet slightly calloused hands ruffling his hair. The only distinct memory he remembered was his father getting murdered in front of his eyes, but Rikuo took care of that murderer years ago. Rikuo smiled in a bittersweet way of that battle. Rihan sure did pick interesting women that in the end screwed him in the end. "Yeah, everyone knew he was a playboy, but he always came back to mom in the end," Rikuo stated after finishing his thoughts.

Nurarihyon laughed, "Yes, your father was quirky that way and he loves Wakana dearly, but that was unusual because hanyous have multiple mates and he didn't." He sighed, "But that was partially the fault of the Gitsune's curse to the Nura Clan to not be able to mate to other yokais."

Rikuo was shocked. "Wait, why do hanyous have multiple mates? I thought yokais only have one." Then he remembered another question, "Exactly how did I become a hanyou, Ojji-san? I mean, I only have a quarter of yokai blood in me."

"Well, for your first question, hanyous are a rare type of yokai and because of that they need several mates to keep the equilibrium of human and yokai inside of them and to put it bluntly, procreate to keep up the species. Hanyous usually pick yokais to mate with because they are stronger in blood to carry a hanyou infant to term than a human mate and the gender also doesn't matter with yokai to be able to give birth. In Rihan's case, he couldn't have yokai mates because of the curse. So, basically it is genetics that answers your question of mates." Nurarihyon blew a breath out slowly, "And for the why you are a hanyou would be that your yokai blood is strangely potent to an extent that when you become an adult in human years, you'll have the blood of a full-blooded yokai. That would be good and bad for you in the end" Nurarihyon grinned then smiled gently, "Oh, and Rikuo happy sixteenth."

Rikuo felt a headache coming on. First, he was somehow a hanyou because of potent yokai blood. Second, he needed multiple mates because of genetics. And third, it was his birthday that caused all of it. Oh, and he had a whimpering Zen in his lap... Wait a second, he forgot about Zen! "Umm, Ojii-san what about Zen here?" Zen was wiggling around on Rikuo's lap, trying to find something to the looks of it.

Nurarihyon blinked. He also forgot about Zen. "Well you got two choices, either make him your mate or slap him out of it. He's acting like that because of your dominating scent that will only affect potential mates." He looked at Zen that was snuggled closely to Rikuo, "And from the looks of it, his behavior can only mean he wants to be your mate."

Rikuo blanched. "But Zen will kill me when he snaps out of it!" Rikuo almost screeched. Zen was known for his nasty temper and bloody coughing fits after it.

Nurarihyon rolled his eyes, "Then ask him." He noticed Zen's leer and knew where this was going and quickly disappeared in a flurry of cherry blossoms.

Confused, Rikuo looked at the departing blossoms and then at Zen, "Zen, do you want me to be your mate?" Zen stopped his wiggling and found what he wanted earlier; the sash closing Rikuo's yukata. Zen quickly loosened it and opened the yukata to where Rikuo was left bare to the world. (Apparently Rikuo went commando.) "Wait a sec-ahhh," Rikuo moaned as Zen crouched low to where his ass hanged in the air and licked a line from base to tip at Rikuo's cock.

Like a switch, Rikuo started to growl and brought Zen's lips to his. The kiss was searing; tongues clashing, teeth clacking, mouths thoroughly explored. However, air was needed in the end and both separated with Rikuo pushing Zen to his back and attacking his neck.

"Zen-kun, why in such a hurry?" said Rikuo in a tenor purr. He nibbled the slender neck, showering it with love bites. Zen shivered in delight. "Really, being impatient deserves a punishment, ne?"

"Rikuo!" Zen cried out loud at a particularly hard suck to his collar bone. "Please, Rikuo make me your mate!"

Rikuo smirked, "That's all I needed to here." He ripped off Zen's yukata and straddled the naked body before him. He took in the milky white skin that was decorated in elaborate tattoos and the pert pink nipples just waiting to be abused. Rikuo also noticed Zen's other friend waiting to be notice also. _Well_, he thought, _might as well start at the top_. Rikuo attacked, licking a circle around the nipple then sucking it hard, while pinching and rubbing the other. Zen arched his back to the ministrations, gasping and moaning. Rikuo loved the sounds his soon-to-be mate was making and continued the ministrations, making a map of love bites downward to the area that needed the most attention.

"Is this where you want me?" Rikuo purred, rubbing the base of Zen's cock and then slipping his tongue to the weeping slit.

"Ah, ah more!" Zen moaned, "Don't stop!" He thrust his hips higher, wanting the sweet wet warmth. Rikuo complied, swallowing the cock whole. Zen screamed his pleasure, loving the wet heat that engulfed him. Rikuo sucked, licked, and teased with teeth until Zen exploded, splurting his seed to Rikuo's awaiting mouth. Rikuo swallowed it all, leaving only a dribble at the corner of his mouth.

"Mmm, thank you for the meal, Zen-kun," said Rikuo seductively, licking the cum at the corner of his mouth. Zen blushed, not able to talk yet. "Now it's my turn, ne?" Rikuo said with a smirk. Zen was surprised when in a second later, he was on his hands and knees with Rikuo spreading his legs wide. "Wha-AH!" Zen yelped as a tongue slid between his crack and to his pucker. Rikuo licked around the pucker and entered the tight entrance with his tongue, swirling it around lubricating it for something much bigger. With his tongue still inside, he put one finger in then two, scissoring them to stretch his mate, so it wouldn't hurt as much when he entered him. Zen panted and begged for more during the whole process and was fully hard again.

Rikuo stopped his tongue and finger fucking, making Zen whined at the empty feeling. Rikuo positioned himself at the entrance and then said, "Zen, this will hurt at first." Zen whined again, not caring about the pain; he wanted Rikuo to fuck him hard and now. "Just do it!" Zen said, grinding his ass to Rikuo's cock.

Rikuo growled and then slammed into Zen in one thrust with the whole ten inches of his cock in one go. He didn't stop for Zen to get adjusted; he continued to thrust in and out hard and fast. Zen howled in pain and pleasure and suddenly moans loudly when Rikuo brushes against his sweet spot. Rikuo, hearing the moan, found the spot and thrusted continuously at it and started rubbing Zen's cock in time to the fast rhythm. Both moaned at the sensations, Zen with his cock squeezed and rubbed and his hole filled with cock hitting his sweet spot dead-on and Rikuo with his cock in a deliciously tight and hot hole to be pulled out and entered repeatedly.

Zen was the first to reach climax, releasing his seed towards the futon and Rikuo's hand. He collapsed but Rikuo caught him, while thrusting one final time into Zen and releasing deep into Zen's ass. Rikuo pulled out and brought both him and Zen to the futon with Zen laying his head on Rikuo's sweat slickened chest. Both were breathing heavily, still in orgasmic high. After a while, both heartbeats calmed. The room was washed in lunar light with the side door still ajar, blowing a sweet yet nostalgic breeze of cherry blossom that dried the sweat of the now coupled mates. Zen switched positions, now lying on top of Rikuo, nuzzling his chest lovingly. Rikuo answered by enfolding his arms around Zen.

"Zen?" Rikuo said.

"Hmm?" Zen said drowsily, exhausted from the high and also calmed by the soothing heartbeat resonating by his ear. He never felt this safe, so warm, so…loved.

"I love you," said Rikuo quietly, brushing his fingers through the verdant locks.

Zen's heart stopped for a second and started again twice as fast. Rikuo loved him? A weak yokai like him? "Are you sure about that?"

Rikuo blinked at the head he was caressing; he didn't expect that answer. "What do you mean? I am sure of loving you. As long as I am still alive, you are my mate that I love, protect, and adore. To be mine for an eternity for I will never abandon you, even when I get new mates. Where is your fire, Zen? That drive and zeal that made me fall in love with you?"

Zen was blushing madly at such a brazen confession and hid his face on Rikuo's chest. He whispered silently to his chest, "Thank you, I needed that." Then Zen turned a 360 and brashly said, "I love you too. Now, let's sleep and wake up later for your supposedly surprise birthday party I was in quote, "not to say or risk being Gyuki's lanky for a decade" end quote but I didn't say anything right?"

Rikuo smiled then growled, "That's the Zen I know, but Gyuki won't have you for you are mine." He bit Zen at crook of his neck, marking him as his mate and to warn others that Zen was his. Zen yelped at the sensation and orgasm without even touching himself. "Fuck, what was that for?!" Zen moaned pitifully as that was his third orgasm that night and he felt boneless now.

Rikuo smirked, "Oh just a mating mark that tells everyone you're mine and has an ability to make you horny when I mess with it."

Zen glared half-heartedly, "You demon."

"I know I am," states Rikuo with an innocent Rikuo smile that used to be cute and bright when he was younger, but now looked scary.

Zen sweatdropped.

Woo! Chapter 3 finished! I am so proud to actually write a chapter with 2,000 words in it. It's a treat to you guys, since the chapter is kinda late. Please don't flame for the lemon, because I did warn you before the chapter started and plus the story does say rated m. Anyways, how was the lemon? It's the first time writing one for me. Chapter 4 would be the birthday party and that may take a while to sketch the details in my head. Rikuo and Zen hiding in a closet doing the naughty? Another mate potential at the party? A Western visitor? Either I write the plot slowly or jump right to it. I don't know, I mean it is the readers' choice, slower plot with lot of details and more lemons or faster plot with fewer details and less lemons. Your choice. =)

**Review as if your life depended on it, wait scratched that, your most favorite fanfic of all time close to a delete button of doom!**

**(Shiver)**

**Yikes! I scared myself with that!**


End file.
